It's Me
by BeautifulSupernova
Summary: I won't be told what I have to do. Free will is my freedom. You can't change what I do.


**I was bored once more and came up with this. This will be a book of oneshots about someone (you'll see in the end). I won't update often since it's to help get over my writer's block (who hates writer's block?), but when I do update, you'll see something deep meaning. This is AU and takes between Unauthorized Mission &amp; Bionic Rebellion. Sorry if it's a little ooc O.o**

**Song: C'est Moi by Marie-mai (translated lyrics will be in bio)**

* * *

I walked into the hydra loop to go to the island. I had snuck out since they didn't let us see the world yet. When I heard how it was, from the start I wanted to explore it.

I am the first of all of us, but the last one to reunite with the rest of the soldiers. It's fine though, I didn't feel left out. They gave me a warm welcoming hug when I had arrived.

There was a certain coldness I felt. It didn't radiate from anyone, it came from inside of me. There was a form of guilt when I saw the face of the teachers. If I recall, my heart felt like stone. Not in that moment but in the only memory I have.

Maybe it was a dream. i don't remember well. But every time I saw his face, I'd want to say he doesn't exist—it's a lie. I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels this way. Though it feels like the idea is nonexistent.

I spend most of my times alone. It relieves me from all this stress of training. Sometimes a few of my siblings come ask me why I'm never with them. It's not that I don't like them, they just wouldn't understand what I think.

If I told them my thoughts, they'd be as confused as I am. I remember in dream, where I force to do cruel things. Was it a dream? He kept us as prisoners, locked up in a warehouse. Although, I'll never know if it's true.

In my mind, I'm imprisoned in my thoughts. The fragment of dreams and memories tell not of him.

Nothing will change the way I think. It'll never penetrate the walls I've placed. I'll decide what I want, not him. The ability of free will is unique. No one can or will take it away. I follow what I think is right, take the risks of getting a strike. Isn't it the price of living life?

As I think through the days, my state of mind is calm. Even when training with my siblings—who are quite vigorous—I'm serene. They're the best. Without them life would be different, as I've heard before. YOLO! I heard it from Bree a few times, she's funny.

No matter what happens I'll smile, even through terrible times.

"Hey! What are you doing up this late?"

I turn around and see Adam. He prefers professor Adam, everyone takes it as a joke. Sometimes I wonder if he's serious.

"Why are you up?" I ask him.

He gives me a confused look, whether to answer or not. "Because . . . because I can!"

"Then so can I," I tease back. I cross my arms and look at my mentor. There was something special about him. In every way honestly.

"What are you looking at?" Adam asks me.

"At you," I simply say.

I might have confused him more, but it's okay. "At me for what? Do I look weird?"

"No. You're interesting in a certain way, charming." I laugh knowing he finally gets what I meant.

He points at himself, "are you calling me cute?"

Sometimes I wonder how his siblings put up with his low intelligence. Who am I kidding, I have bob! "Yes Adam."

His face lightened up when I said that. Did he not have girls behind him? Or anyone? "I honestly don't know what to say."

"Maybe a compliment back?" I place my hands on my hips as I give him a suggestion.

"Why, when there are no words I can think of . . . really." His attempt of flirting was very adorable to watch. "Maybe we can talk this out tomorrow?"

"I don't mind,"i say back.

"This is our secret."

"Of course," I smile back. He walks away to the hallway next to the hydra loop. I keep the smile on my face until he can no longer see me. I look around and Sebastian walks out of the training area.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Sebastian slowly walked his way over to me. His arms were placed behind his back as if he was the leader.

"Why not?"

Sebastian sat in one of the chairs by the desks, "I know a few things they're hiding from us."

"Why do you care?" I ask him.

He looked lost, in need of support. The determined face doesn't get past me. "Don't you wonder where we come from?"

"Sometimes, but why does that matter now?" I explain to my younger brother.

"Do you trust me?"

This was the difficult part of life. If someone asks you to trust them, what do you do? How would you know it's not a scheme of some sort. "Will you tell me?"

Sebastian knew what I hinted at. He made me feel a little guilty. "I see you don't . . . Think about it Seryna. You don't want to be on the wrong side and regret it." Sebastian sighed and walked away disappearing into the shadows.

It upsets me that he won't tell me. It's his choice to remain silent and mysterious. No one will tell me what to do, what to believe in. I will choose between the splitting roads, it's my choice.

It's me.


End file.
